


Coincidence

by Rshinystars



Series: Consequence [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, First Meeting, M/M, nice!Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rshinystars/pseuds/Rshinystars
Summary: A fight between the imperial forces and the prince leads to an unlikely meeting.





	Coincidence

The first time Ardyn meets the prince, he’s scolding the man for being reckless. It’s amusing, because he’s much smaller than Ardyn. It’s purely a coincidence that he happened to be in the area of the attack. Ardyn doesn’t know what to do with the boy in front of him. Curious, angry. Yet, he stopped in front of Ardyn for one reason or another.

At least, Ardyn acknowledges, the boy can hold his own.

There was an attack by the Imperials on his life, but this seems like a common trend for him. He approached the situation with calm, took them down with ease. Ardyn almost could laugh at how pathetic of an attempt it was. He didn’t know the Empire was that desperate, really, it was almost sad.

And really unnecessary.

But the Prince is angry at him for being out here. He’s been blabbering on and on about how dangerous it is for him to be out here. That he should have run as soon as he saw them coming.

Ardyn supposes it is a little odd that he just watched it all happen without the fear of getting attacked.

To him it wasn’t odd though. He just needs to remember his place. He’s not in Niflheim. He’s in Lucis right now.

“My apologies,” Ardyn tips his hat at the prince. “I was simply awestruck by your fighting ability, your highness.”

Noctis snorts, “Well, thanks, that’s great. But you could have gotten hurt.”

“I was more fearful for your life your highness,” Ardyn allows himself a small smirk. “I see now that the fear I held was truthfully wrongly placed.“

A soft sigh and eyes softening, “I can handle myself fine. You need to be more careful, you should go back now.”

“And what of you Your Highness?” Ardyn asks with genuine curiosity.

Noctis looks up at the man with frustrated blue eyes, “I’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

The second time Ardyn meets Noctis, things do get out of hand. Things aren’t fine. In fact, they are entirely wrong. The empire release an attack on the unsuspecting prince once more. The numbers are bigger this time, and the prince is alone. Ardyn doesn’t think much of it as he watches from his perch in the distance.

Ardyn has no control over the army, though he can’t help but think that these frequent attempts of killing the prince is a little pathetic. Besides, he can’t let the prince die. There isn’t a reason for him to be. 

Only what  _ they _ want.

Today, however, the prince was not focused. He was making mistakes and being reckless. Ardyn assumes that perhaps he was just tired, and almost shrugs it off. Until the Prince is struck in the back by one of the forces. Ardyn realizes he can’t just sit back and relax if he doesn’t want the prince to die.

Noctis is knocked unconscious and Ardyn realizes that he would have to interfere now if he doesn’t want him to die. That will be for a later arrangement. Ardyn makes his way to the scene before they can make another attack on the already injured prince. Before he is seen, he uses his powers to take down the Imperial Forces before they can do him any harm.

Ardyn sighs as he makes his way towards him. This prince is so reckless. Ardyn kneels down beside him trying to assess the prince’s injuries. If there’s anything grave, Ardyn is going to have to resort to magic.

Something he doesn’t want to have to do because of the consequences that will bring him.

But if he wants anything to go the way he wants, then he’ll have to do that.

Noctis is luckily breathing. The wound is worse than Ardyn had hoped, however. Ardyn clicks his tongue in annoyance. It could be a mortal wound and then things really would be falling apart. Carefully, Ardyn hovers his hand over the wound. Glowing yellow, the wound begins to close slowly, the bleeding stopping until it seems as if nothing ever happened save for the appearance of the young man’s shirt.

Ardyn feels it though. That strange feeling weaving its way through Ardyn’s body. A minor pain in his abdomen, but a migraine knitting its way through. Ardyn sighs rubbing his forehead.

This will not be a fun time.

Ardyn had forgotten to move though. It hadn’t hit him that he should probably leave before the prince realizes that Ardyn is the one who saved him, healed him even. Powers that are usually left to the royal family.

“What the hell?” Noctis gasps. Ardyn inwardly curses for his slip up. He’s usually more cautious than this. It’s those damn daemons slowing him down.

Noctis feels for his injury. When nothing turns up, Noctis eyes Ardyn carefully, “What did you do?”

Ardyn shrugs noncommittally, “Nothing.”

The prince wrinkles his nose and looks for the Imperial Forces. He looks around carefully, before eyeing the older man in front of him, “Nothing?” Noctis waves his hand towards the mass of fallen soldiers, “This is nothing?”

“I have done nothing, your highness,” Ardyn stands, regretting it quickly when a wave of lightheadedness overcomes him. Turning slightly away from the prince so he wouldn’t see the obvious discomfort that Ardyn is in, “I came out here because I heard a commotion. Lo and behold, nothing but the prince sprawled on the ground and a massacre of the Empire’s army before me. I do not know what has happened.”

Skepticism floats into the young man’s eyes. Scrutinizing Ardyn, he slowly stands and brushes himself off.

“I find that hard to believe,” Noctis admits. “So, thank you I guess.” Noctis touches where his wound used to be. “Did you heal me?” There’s an incredulous look in his eyes.

Ardyn repeats himself, “I have done nothing, your highness.”

Noctis snorts, “Yeah, sure. Okay.”

Ardyn has to be honest. He wasn’t expecting to hear such a tone from the young prince. It was shocking for him. He knew the prince wasn’t exposed to a very royal background, but he didn’t expect such an arrogant air to him.

That’s all the better.

“How did you heal me?” Noctis asks.

“I haven’t healed you, your highness.”

Persistence.

“...Well, thanks anyway,” Noctis caves. “I don’t know how you did it, but thank you.” The young prince watches as Ardyn begins to walk away. “Who are you? This is the second time we’re meeting like this.”

Ardyn turns briefly tipping his hat in acknowledgement to Noctis, “A man of no consequence.”

The irony of that statement is painful.

**Author's Note:**

> For Context:  
> Ardyn is nice in this AU, not the lovable jerk I love him to be, but how he might have been when he was living the good life.  
> He's the first king, but the man who took over his role as king wasn't related because like they'd be distantly related at that point and I just can't.


End file.
